deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Howard vs Trish Una
When the progenitors of crime don't pay, their innocent offspring certainly will. When the son of South Town's crime lord and the daughter of the Italian devil meet, who truly wins in this unexpected encounter? The Interlude (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Wiz: Have children, Boomstick? Boomstick: I dunno. Wiz: Well, if you do, you better hope that they don't hold a grudge against you! Such as the case with these two children born from evil. Rock Howard, the South Town son of Geese Howard! Boomstick: And Trish Una, the spicy Italian daughter of Diavolo! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: And to possibly ask for a date! Wiz: Ohmygod, NO! Rock Howard (Plays Track 1) Wiz: South Town. An infamous city of unchecked crime and some of the most powerful fighters in the world. One of these fighters was the crime lord of South Town: Geese Howard. Boomstick: What did water fowl ever do-''' Wiz: OHMYGODSHUTTHEF**KUPABOUTTHAT! (deep breath), anyways, Geese Howard ruled over the hapless town with an iron fist, doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was only after his 'death' at the hands of Terry Bogard, that South Town became a more peaceful place. '''Boomstick: Speaking of Terry Bogard, after his fight with Geese, he found a little boy trailing him and watching him partake in street fights. Wiz: Turns out, that little boy was Geese's estranged son, Rock Howard! Despite his father's great fame and wealth, Rock lived a modest life in a small apartment with his mother, Marie R. Heinlein. Bio: Full Name: Rock Howard Birthday and Birthplace: June 24. 1989, South Town, USA Age: 17 years old Height: 178 CM (5'10") Weight: 70 KG (154 Ibs) Blood Type: B Likes: The hat given to him by Terry Bogard, his Honda bike that he had purchased with his own earnings, Jambalaya (but not the sausages) and his driver gloves. Dislikes: Boastful people and his father Hobbies: Touring, bass playing (he can perfectly copy and play any song he hears once), cooking and street basketball The son of Geese Howard Boomstick: You'd think that Rock would be happy with that, but when mommy dearest fell sick to an illness, young Rock sought out his father and asked for his help, Geese just ignored him. Wiz: From that point on, Rock detested his father, though his grudge would be vicariously obtained when Terry beat Geese in the final round of the King of Fighters tournament. After following him around like a lost pup, Terry adopted Rock and trained him in the art of Hakkyokuseiken. Move-Set: Hakkyokuseiken Fighting-Style Reppuuken Rage Run (Type "Dunk" or Type "Shift") Rising Tackle Hard Edge Crack Counter Evac Toss Max Mode Desperation Moves: Shining Knuckle Neo-Deadly Rave Raging Storm Boomstick: Isn't that the fighting-style that Terry uses to channel the power of earth? Wiz: Correct! Hakkyokuseiken is an ancient Kung-Fu style that's primarily based on Bajiquan. Along with this style, Rock was taught Kickboxing, Karate, Kung Fu, Boxing and Street Fighting by Terry, and he mixes the traditional Hakkyokuseiken with some of his father's techniques, balancing his defence and offence near-perfectly. Boomstick: By channeling earth energy, Rock can send out a projectile called the Reppuuken that can strike enemies from the ground, or even grow big enough to stop other projectiles. The Hard Edge is a rushing elbow-strike, the Rising Tackle is an ascending helicopter-like attack and the Crack Counter is like Terry's Crack Shoot technique, but instead Rock uses the flip-kick after a good parry. Wiz: The Evac Toss is a one-handed throw that can send opponents high into the air and with Rage Run, Rock can build up speed to either vanish and reappear behind his enemies or attempt a powerful slam dunk attack, enhanced by Chi. Chi is the earth's energy and is spiritual by nature, allowing Rock and other Hakkyokuseiken-users to do otherwise scientifically-impossible feats, such as the Reppuuken and Power Wave. Boomstick: And because Rock is Geese's son, he can also do his own variants of the crime lord's Desperation Moves, such as the Neo-Deadly Rave, a combo of powerful punches and kicks, ending with an energy blast to the face! Wiz: The Shining Knuckle is Rock's version of Terry's Burning Knuckle; a powerful punch that strikes multiple times and can even be connected to the Neo-Deadly Rave when Rock's in his Max Mode. Boomstick: Max Mode is a special ability that all of the King of Fighters participants have access to. With it, they can combo attacks together to leave opponents devastated. Wiz: However, while the two aforementioned Desperation Moves can definitely leave challengers reeling, it's Rock's version of his father's ultimate move that can really favor Rock's victory: the infamous Raging Storm. The Raging Storm is an overwhelming blast of Chi, blasting those unlucky enough to be caught in the way with the full might of Rock's gathered earth energy. Boomstick: Years down his life, Rock grew up to be a badass, participating in the new tournament in South Town, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem! (Plays Track 2) Feats: Won the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem tournament Defeated his mentor, Terry Bogard Can keep up with King of Fighters veterans Defeated the monstrous Grant and his uncle, Kain R. Heinlein Saved Lien Neville from Billy Kane Managed to live through a laser blast that obliterated a tower rooftop Wiz: And despite his inexperience with tournaments, he won, besting not only his mentor, Terry, but also Grant, a mysterious guardian who's said to have made pact with a dark entity. Boomstick: And can kick energy blasts from the ground! Damn, that's fucking crazy! Rock entered the finals of the tournament and defeated the host, Kain, who just so happened to be uncle! Wiz: Kain R. Heinlein is Marie. R Heinlein's brother, and after being bested, he revealed to Rock why he started the Maximum Mayhem tournament in the first place. In truth, it was a way to lure his nephew to him and earn his help in obtaining the secrets and wealth that Geese Howard's will had left him, which he couldn't uncover on his own. Rock's decision-making was made harder when Kain told him that his mother was still alive and well. Boomstick: While skeptical at first, Rock eventually agreed and left the tournament with his uncle, promising Terry that he'd return. But you know what's more badass? When this guy lived through a freaking laser blast! Wiz: Granted, he was shielded by an unfortunate Billy Kane, but the force of the blast would've knocked Rock off the tower regardless, yet he held his ground while also keeping Lien Neville from falling to her doom. And keep in mind, Lien is a fully-grown adult, and Rock was only holding her up with one hand! Boomstick: So he not only survived a laser blast, but also saved a sexy lady? Man, for a 17 year-old teenager, that's some epic hero shit! Wiz: Although tough and strong as he may be, Rock isn't perfect. (Plays Final Track for Rock Howard) Weaknesses: Still human Not as experienced as you may think Raging Storm is weaker than Geese's Risks his life for others' sake '' ''Shy around women Constantly conflicting with his inner evil Boomstick: As much as I want to disagree, Wiz is right. Rock may have the fighting-style of Terry and Geese, and his own techniques are unique in the KOF tournaments, but he's still not as much fighting experience as someone like Kyo Kusanagi, Gato or even his own mentor. Wiz: On top of that, Rock's Raging Storm is actually weaker than Geese's, though it's still powerful in it's own right. If that wasn't enough, Rock is always willing to risk his own life for the safety of others, no matter what the odds. During the events of KOF: Another Day, Rock would've beaten Billy Kane, one of Geese's personal bodyguards, had Lien not been present and in peril. Boomstick: Hey, I'd totally do the same thing, especially if it's sexy blonde in a skin-tight suit! Wiz: Moving on, Rock is also just another human, though his strength and durability can disputed as to what their actual limits are. Even worse, the evil within him is always demanding for Rock to join the dark side, pleading him to succumb to the evil legacy of his father, Geese Howard. Boomstick: And while it may be used against him in battle, Rock's actually quite shy around women, a trait that should definitely not exist, given the astonishing amount of sexy women in the King of Fighters universe! Wiz: But no matter how badly his blood boils or how dire the situation may be, Rock Howard will step up and emerge from the shadow of his criminal patriarch! Rock: I am what I am! No one can tie me down! Trish Una (Plays Track 1) Wiz: Italy is a country known for it's history; stretching as far back as the ancient Roman Empire to the times of World War II. Italy is also home to a menacing and ruthless mob: The Passione. Boomstick: Well, at least in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure universe. This mob specializes in narcotics, assassinations and pretty much any other criminal activity you can think of. At the top of this mob is their boss, Diavolo. Wiz: Diavolo is a deranged man with an unrivalled power matched only by his desire to keep his identity a secret and his wealth in stable security. So secretive is he, that none of his gangs even know who he is! However, Diavolo did leave behind one clue as to who he might be, a clue that several turncoat Passione members would go after just to uncover Diavolo from the shadows. Boomstick: You'd think it would some sort of memorabilia or like a car's licence plate, but instead it's possibly this whacky universe's hottest lady ever, Trish Una! Bio: Full name: Trish Una (namesake taken after Trish Goff and 'una' is Italian for one) Birthday and Birthplace: June 8th, 1985, somewhere in Italy Age: 15 years old... no, really, she's only 15 years old Height: 163 CM (5'35") Weight: Never mentioned Blood-type: A Zodiac and Chinese Zodiac sign(s): Gemini and Tiger Likes: Perrier, sour salad, Crab, Gwyneth Paltrow and Marcello Mastroianni Dislikes: Her father, Guido Mista's body odour "Hair looks like strawberry ice cream or cotton candy." - TheOneLegend The only daughter of the Passione mob boss, Diavolo Wiz: Like we mentioned in Akira vs Giorno, Trish is only 15 YEARS OLD. Boomstick: Then why does she looks like a supermodel, huh?! Wiz: Like we ALSO mentioned in Akira vs Giorno, she may have just matured faster than other girls in her age group. Boomstick: And her style of dress? I'm pretty sure no 15 year-old I know dresses like that! Wiz: If you really think about it, it actually matches her father's sense of dress, but just more fitting for a female. Moving on, Trish is the daughter of Donatella Una and Diavolo, and the majority of her life was spent peacefully and under the protection of Passione mobsters when her mother passed away. She's never met her father, though she's curious about his identity and was nervous about meeting him for the first time. Throughout Part 5, Trish grew spiteful of Diavolo as assassins began trailing her, with the notion of using her as leverage against the Italian devil. Boomstick: Turns out, Diavolo wanted Trish to be brought to him personally, a mission that he assigned to Bruno Bucciarati and his gang. Wiz: Trish was, at first, a spoiled brat, that didn't want anything to do with the people protecting her. However, this was only a guise to hide her own feelings and insecurities, made more prominent the closer she got to her father. And she may have been hiding her own secret all along. Boomstick: Remember the Stands? Yeah, she has one too, though it wouldn't be until much later into Vento Aureo that it would be revealed. With Bruno's gang, Trish evaded renegade Passione Stand-users, while bearing witness to all of the ridiculous shit that occurred, namely all of the Stand-offs. Wiz: It was Trish and the gang's encounter with the immortal and invisible Stand Notorious B.I.G that brought forth her own Stand: Spice Girl. (Play Track 2) Spice Girl: Named after the musical girl-group, Spice Girls. Incredible Strength and Speed Invisible to those without a Stand Softening: The Stand's signature ability, Spice Girl can soften any object to an elastic-esque substance, which can be used for cushioning and makeshift reflective shields that are as nigh-indestructible, just to name some of it's many uses. The versatility of this ability is limited only to the Stand-user. Unique in that it can communicate verbally with it's user. Battle cry is "WANNABEEEEEEE!" (Yes, like the Spice Girls' single , Wannabe) Trish's own skills: Knowledgable at disguises Has some skill in self-defence Wiz: Spice Girl is Trish's Stand, manifested during the fight with Notorious B.I.G. Stands are the physical manifestation of your own soul, and Trish's is quite similar to many Stands in these bizarre adventures. Boomstick: Like almost all other Stands in JoJo, Spice Girl can only be seen by other Stand-users. It's your typical humanoid-type Stand, punching fast and hard while maintaing it's own... bizarre ability. Oh, and it can hurl wooden crates as if they were pebbles. Wiz: Spice Girl can soften anything to a substance similar to rubber, but tougher and more springy. This ability may seem pretty pathetic, but it actually has a lot of uses; from lifting the floor to create a shield that can rebound attacks, making something soft and then breaking it cleanly like glass, Spice Girl's ability is so much more, yet with such a late appearance into the storyline, it barely got any show time. But just having an invisible punching ghost by itself is a pretty darn good deal. Boomstick: Trish is a gal you wouldn't mess with; she reversed this little kid's knife back right into his own cheek! Damn, for a 15 year old kid, she's got the looks and badassery! ''' Wiz: Of course, it helps that Spice Girl can communicate verbally with Trish, assisting her mid-fight on what to do and when; a trait that is shared with the Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Stand, Cheap Trick, though unlike the latter, Spice Girl doesn't seek the death of it's, or should I say her, user. '''Boomstick: It's a surprise that Trish actually got to accomplish something, because for the most part in Vento Aureo, Trish's friends were the ones doing the fighting, while she hid in the back. Feats: Defeated the immortal and invincible Stand, Notorious B.I.G, by sinking it into the ocean Survived a near-death encounter with Diavolo and his Stand, King Crimson, who can turn a person into a bloody stain on a wall Survived her encounter with Silver Chariot Requiem Reversed Narancia's knife back into his cheek when she was threatened by him Stalled Diavolo from getting the mystical Arrow Became a famous pop idol sensation Wiz: Despite this, Trish DID manage to defeat Notorious B.I.G by having her Stand destroy the plane's cockpit, thus allowing the plane to sink into the ocean, where the blob-like Stand would remain in unmovable stasis forever. Boomstick: While one victory over a Stand doesn't seem too impressive, for those of you who don't know, Notorious B.I.G is super fast, super strong and virtually indestructible, and it can grow in size with each object it consumes! Wiz: She might also be as merciless as her father, as shown when she had Spice Girl use a piece of pipe to heartlessly bisect Notorious B.I.G in several places, while she stood back, watching it all with a baleful face. Boomstick: She also survived an attack from King Crimson, who can turn any living being into a bloody paste with just a single punch! Man, that's some serious shit! Wiz: Turns out that Diavolo wanted her personally brought to him because he wanted to erase any ties to him, including BLOOD-TIES. She only lived due to Giorno Giovanna and Bruno's last-second intervention, but the fact that she pulled through the brink of death alone is impressive, as all who tried to fight Diavolo would end up just another victim of his criminal rule. Ever since then, her relationship with her father came to a hateful dead-end. Boomstick: And during the fight with Shang Tsung-''' Wiz: CHARIOT. REQUIEM. '''Boomstick: Trish denied her father access to the infamous Arrow, an artifact created by the primal Pillar Men to increase their power and allow them to survive in sunlight. And while she did die in the process, Bruno sacrificed his own life to save her. Which scores this licking-lie detector some badass points! I'd totally do the same. (Play Final Track for Trish Una) Wiz: Of course you would. However, while Spice Girl and Trish makes for a deadly duo, Trish herself has as many faults as her friends and enemies. Weaknesses: Though tough, damage dealt to Stands translate over to their users Spice Girl is a Close-Range Stand with only a 2-3 meter radius limit Trish isn't experienced in combat and Stands, at least when compared to her friends and other Stand-users like Josuke Higashikata and Bruno Bucciarati Is only human Her age can mean that she's possibly naive Was another damsel in distress for the majority of Part 5, up until the fight with Notorious B.I.G Boomstick: Having only gained her Stand in the later parts of Part 5 means that she's no as experienced as other Stand-users, such as the members of Bruno's gang. ''' Wiz: Stand-users also feel any pain that their Stand might sustain, so it's up to Trish to make careful decisions and strategic plans, something she relies on Spice Girl for. Also, Trish is still very much a human, and, as such, can be killed by ordinary means, although her Stand can make that task very difficult. '''Boomstick: Plus, Spice Girl can't travel out too far from Trish, due to it's limited radius of 2-3 meters, forcing them to stick together. And while Stands are usually bulky like walls, they're not exactly made to last, as enough force that destroy the Stand, thereby killing the user. But, there isn't too many Stands that have been destroyed mid-fight. Well, except this one, but who cares. Wiz: Now might be a good time to mention that Stand Stats... MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE. Boomstick: Wow, that was the first time I heard you swear, Wiz! Wiz: I just swore earlier this episode, didn't you hear? Brushing that thought aside, don't let the Stand Stats fool you; Spice Girl is debatably nowhere near as strong in physical combat or as fast as a Stand like Star Platinum. Boomstick: Even so, Trish's Stand is no slouch when it comes to combat. Take for example, Spice Girl's super-fast demolishment of a plane's cockpit! Within moments, the area of the aircraft was dislodged faster than the bullet wounds that I suffer from accidentally discharging my shotgun in the morning! ''' Wiz: But, if there's anything worth mentioning about this Italian, it's that she's loyal to those she loves, and ruthless to those who would threaten them. She was born from a devil, and she's got the spiciness to prove it. '''Boomstick: That, we can agree on. SHE'S SO FREAKING HOT! Wiz: Did I mention that she became a pop idol? Boomstick: REALLY?! Boomstick runs out of the recording booth, making sure to grab his wallet and shotgun along the way, leaving Wiz to gaze out into the hallway. He closes the door before returning back to the mic. Wiz: I have a bad feeling about what he's gonna do... Trish: Why are people coming after me, all for a father I've never even met?! Answer me! Pre-Battle (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme again) Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! The BATTLE!!! The Interlude South Town, 12:00 PM At the harbour of the famous, or should I say infamous, city of the King of Fighters tournament, a cruise ship, the Elegant Amour, ''docked itself, it's manservants setting down anchors to keep the ship in place. The many tourists aboard the hulking aquatic transportation walked down a steep staircase leading the harbour, in particular, a young woman with pink hair where a wide hat sat atop, her eyes shaded by a pair of glamorous black sunglasses. "So this is South Town... Looks better than what all of the people on the cruiser said." The woman marvelled at the skyline of the American city. "Hey! You're Trish Una, right?" Said person looked to the source of the caller and found a muscular man with blond hair and a brown jacket and blue jeans waving at her with a bright smile on his face. It was South Town's hero, Terry Bogard. "Can I help you?" Trish asked. "I'm Terry Bogard! Nice to meet you!" The man walked to her and answered. "You're Terry Bogard, the 'Legendary Hungry Wolf'?" "Yeah! In case you don't know, your manager contacted me to act as your guide and escort here in South Town. We can't have any hooligans or ruffians roughing you up on your visit here, right?" Terry shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and shrugged. "Okay, sounds good, lead the way!" Trish nodded. Accompanied by the veteran fighter, Trish was given a detailed tour of South Town, where all of the monuments and places of interest were found. Walking down a worn-down street where walls were covered in graffiti and street punks kept their distance, the conversation turned to family matters. "Why aren't you married?" Trish asked, hefting her bag over her shoulder as a couple of thugs stared at her. "Eh, just not looking for that kind of stuff right now. I mean I have a girlfriend and an adopted son." Terry answered. "An adopted son? Who is he and why was he adopted?" Trish asked, becoming uneasy as those thugs began trailing them from a distance. "His name's Rock Howard, the son of the now deceased crime lord of South Town, Geese Howard." Terry sighed. Trish gasped a bit; she could very much relate to this Rock Howard. Her own father was a crime lord as well, abounding her in favour for ruling over his ruthless criminal empire. Turning a corner, they encountered two gangs about to enter a scrap, yelling excessive cussing and insults. "Stay here and keep your eyes open while I go and break those guys up, alright?" Terry said to Trish, then headed off to stop the dispute. Trish nodded and her uneasiness grew. as Terry left her side to do as said, feeling pairs of eyes from behind. She needed only to glance back to see the same couple of armed thugs slowly approaching her. Her instincts drove her to sprint into the nearby alleyway, her hat flying away from the sudden action; she looked back to make sure that they weren't following. At the same time, Terry had finally finished breaking up the gang fight, he turned around only to find that Trish was gone and in her place were two thugs, who both ran away as soon as they saw Terry facing them. "Huh? Where did she go?" Terry scratched his head in confusion. He ran off, in search for the pop idol of Italy. Trish kept running, glancing behind her to make sure that no one was stalking her. These streets are too suspicious. I'm gonna have to find a path and go arou- Trish's train of thinking was halted when she suddenly bumped into someone, falling on her behind with a hard THUD and her sunglasses knocked off her eyes. "Ow!" Trish exclaimed as she rubbed her sore behind. "Oh, sorry miss." Turning her gaze upwards, Trish found a blond young man with a style of dress to similar to Terry; a red jacket with black jeans and shoes. It was Rock Howard, Terry's adopted son and martial arts student. Oh, good job, Rock. Bump into yet another girl while out getting groceries! Rock mentally slapped himself in the head. "My apologies, miss. I wasn't looking where I should've been. Shall I help you up?" He held his hand out to Trish, who reached out to grab it. "Oh, it's okay-" However, Trish saw Rock's eyes glint a blood-red, and she pulled her hand back, getting up and scrambling a couple of steps backwards. "Back away!" Trish told him, but Rock became confused. "Wait, what'd I do?" He inquired. He walked forward, an apologetic expression on his face, to made reparations when an unknown force suddenly and forcefully pushed him back a good distance, though he held his ground. From Trish's perspective, her Stand, Spice Girl, had appeared and punched Rock away. For Rock, he could feel a strong aura emanating from the girl, making him feel nervous. What's up with her?! Is she a psychic or something...? He thought, gazing at Trish in a new light. "What're you here for?" Trish stood up, keeping her distance from Rock. "U-Uh, nothing...! I was just getting groceries and-" "I'm warning you, I can fight!" Trish warned. "Listen, miss, I really don't like fighting girls..." But it was too late. Trish had placed a dangerous glare on Rock, Spice Girl floating right behind her. Rock sighed in exasperation. "Look, I really don't want to, but if you insist, then I will fight." He unzipped the zippers on his jacket's arms and entered his fighting-stance, bouncing up and down and placing a stoic stare on Trish. "Is he serious?! Could he be another Stand-user?" Trish whispered to her Stand. "It's a possibility, so be careful, Trish." Spice Girl replied back as she readied for combat. FIGHT! (Gonna re-do, may change the outcome) (Plays Battle Track 1) Rock rushes forward with Hard Edge and Spice Girl blocks; the Stand grabs Rock by the throat and punches him down, punting him away, then picking up and hurling the nearby garbage bin. He rolls to the side and gets up with a Reppuuken, following after the energy projectile as it blazed along the ground. Seeing this, Trish commanded Spice Girl to grab the ground, soften and stretch it upwards, slightly surprising Rock. The hell's that? He wondered as he ran; the rubbery wall bounced the projectile back and it struck the sender, stumbling him. "Get him!" Trish shouted and Spice Girl floated forward, barraging Rock with a flurry of fists, then hover-kicking him away. Rock shook it off, sending another Reppuuken and entering Rage Run. Type Shift allowed Rock to disappear in a blur, reappearing behind Trish and striking her with a kick to the side of the head; he jumped up, jump-kicking Trish in the back, then landed, following up with several punches and elbow strikes before Rising Tackling Trish into the air. He went for an aerial chop, but Spice Girl countered with a solid punch to the mouth, knocking Rock down. "Damn... there's an aura of sorts around her, so she must be a psychic of some kind." Rock mused, cracking his knuckles as he got back up. At the same time, Trish, with Spice Girl's help, hovered and placed herself on a building wall, having her Stand soften the bricks so she can grip it like railing. "Hey! Get back down, I thought you wanted to fight!" Rock pumped a fist at Trish, who simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Better catch me first!" She started hopping from wall to wall along the alleyway and Rock dashed after her in pursuit. The chase, as well as the alleyway, lasted a long while, with Rock yelling in protest and Trish replying back with kindergarden-level insults. Eventually though, the alleyway opened up into an empty street lined with closed shops and walls painted over with graphic art. This is where Trish and her Stand hopped off the wall, landing down on a post box as Rock exited the alleyway. He stopped running a mere few feet away from Trish, panting and holding his hand out for a pause. "Wait... I'm... tired... stop... running..." He wheezed out. "Running? I wasn't running." Trish crossed her arms and spoke. "Huh...?" Rock looked up and a boot entered his sights. Driving her heeled boots into Rock's forehead, Trish went on the attack, kicking Rock twice, the summoning Spice Girl to uppercut him into the air. She hopped up to meet her opponent, but Rock recovered and parried another jump-kick with Crack Counter, flipping mid-air and pounding Trish to the ground with his heel. Rock charged Chi into his fists and descended down. He would've struck true, had Trish not move out of the way and had her Stand soften the ground where she used to lay. Rock ended up being bounced back into the air. "What the-WHOAAAA!!!" Like a cartoon, Rock reached peak height, then fell down at high speeds, waving his arms out frantically and yelling with a bewildered tone. Trish lunged up and her Stand emerged, catching the falling fighter by the leg and spin 360 degrees; Spice Girl tossed Rock away, his landing made rough by a stack of wooden pallets. A couple of seconds passed before Rock shot out from the pile of wood, an angry expression on his face. Spice Girl floated forward with a punch, but at the last second Rock vaulted over the Stand, unknowingly, and socked Trish in the face with a punch. He followed up with two punches across the head and roundhouse-kick to the stomach; he reached down and grabbed Trish by the boots, flinging her into the air behind him and Hard Edging Trish in the chest as she fell, the force of his attack careening her down the road. Spice Girl appeared and softened the ground, giving her user a cushioned fall that wobbled from impact. "He's strong....!" Trish murmured while clutching her head and getting to her feet. "He appears to be a martial artist of sorts, I recommend you let me do the fighting." Spice Girl advised, leaning into her ear as she spoke. Rock rose an eyebrow. "Who's she talking to? Doesn't matter, gotta fight!" He flung two Reppuukens, then entered Rage Run again. "To your left." Spice Gil said, then vanished, leaving Trish bewildered. "My left?" She turned in that direction just in time to see Rock's fist enlarging in her vision; Rock's knuckle bruised her nose and he elbowed her away, hurling another Reppuuken to stun Trish a bit. He lunged with another punch, then attacked with a series of kicks and fists, Hard Edging her away, then tilting his head back. "Eat this!" Chi massed together in his left hand as he formed it into a fist, bolting forward and striking Trish several times with his Shining Knuckle. Trish was forced back a relative few feet, she brushed her nose and it hurt when her fingers touched it. "Ow...!" Trish glared up at Rock, who was rushing at her. Spice Girl emerged and tapped the ground in front of her. She leaned back as Rock swung a kick, bounced into the air as his foot touched the softened ground. "Crap! Not again!" Feeling a shadow loom over him, Rock glanced up and saw Trish hovering just above him. "What?!" He blocked as Trish dove down with a dive-kick; her Stand appeared and barraged him with a Stand-Rush, though Rock's arms didn't waver from their guard. With that in mind, Trish grabbed the young man by the collar and reeled him in for a wicked backhand across the face, then Spice Girl's own hand appeared and backhanded him across the face in the opposite direction, punching him away and booting him down to the ground. (Plays Battle Track 2) "Yikes...! That hurt...!" Rock, facedown on the pavement, muttered. He rushed forward and struck Trish in the stomach as she touched down; he punched her twice in the face, then grabbed her ankle and flung her into the air behind him. Rock's other hand glowed with Chi as he thrust it forward and a spike of spiritual energy stung Trish in the face, pushing her back into a light post; she landed reverse-scoprion, her Stand appearing and ripping the post off it's station and tossing it at Rock. Rock's eyes widened and barely ducked to dodge. "What the heck-" A fat entered his vision and he stumbled back; Trish kicked him in the side and Spice Girl uppercutted him into the air. They hopped up and Trish kicked Rock in the face before Spice Girl floated forward and grabbed him by the throat. They spun 360' and threw Rock down to the ground, then they descended down and Spice Girl punched the ground, causing a rippling effect as it's ability manifested and the ground softened. As Rock stood up, his feet wobbled and his balance stumbled; Trish rushed in, allowing her Stand to strike Rock with several punches and kick him away. Rock bumped into a bench, wiping some sweat from his brow. He flung three Reppuukens, then entered a Rage Run, vanishing into a blur and reappearing behind Trish. His Chi blasts were blocked by Spice Girl raising the ground as a rubbery shield, but she vanished as soon as Rock punched Trish in the back of head. He kicked her in the side, then spun around and hopped up, roundhouse-kicking Trish across the face; he punched her twice in the stomach, then Hard Edged into her, pushing her back. Trish summoned Spice Girl to respond, but her guard was broken when Rock entered another Rage Run, this time unknowingly dunking on the Stand with a Chi-enchanced punch. He ducked under a kick from Trish, and rose up with an uppercut, following up with an elbow to the gut and a knee to the side. He flipped and attacked with a Rising Tackle, but Spice Girl arrived in time to grabbed him by the ankles and slam him onto the ground. She barraged Rock with a Stand-Rush, but Rock sensed this and rolled back to evade. "How are you so powerful...?" Rock called out, cracking his neck and his knuckles. "He's hardy..." Trish held her chin and studied her opponent's behaviour. "Indeed he is, but we shouldn't have to worry about him as long as I'm here." Spice Girl winked at Trish, then grasped a postbox and held it in the air. Rock's eyes widened. "Oh crap-" He jumped out of the way as the postbox sailed in his direction. Skidding to his feet, he rushed at Trish, who was posed in a defensive stance. Sensing an aura draw forward, Rock hopped back as Spice Girl smashed the pavement with her fists, debris flying everywhere; he charged up another Shining Knuckle, but Trish stepped out of the way and tripped him, sending him face down on the ground. Spice Girl plucked him out of the ground and kicked him away; she ripped a piece of pipe from a nearby construction table and hovered forward, swinging high. Rock, although confused at first, leaned back to dodge, then parried a pipe stab, flipping in place and unknowingly driving his heel down on Spice Girl with a heel-kick, thus doing the same to Trish. Rock, once again confused at first, charged in and jump-kicked Trish as she got up, driving her back. He punched at every angle possible, but Spice Girl denied him any leeway, eve encountering back with a solid punch to the nose. Trish took off one of her boots and hurled it at Rock, hitting square in the nose as a distraction while Spice Girl floated forward and barraged Rock with a set of punches; she softened the ground beneath the young fighter and it bounced him upwards and he fell right into another Stand Rush. "WANNABEEEEEEE!!!!" Spice Girl's high-pitched battle cry, along with her fists, sent Rock sprawling away. (Play Final Battle Track) He got to his feet, bruises and blood on his face as he tried to gather what he had left. Trish looked relatively fine, but a purple spot on her cheek prove that she had taken some hits as well. "You can still stand up after that..." Trish questioned, more amazed than unimpressed. Rock opted to use yet another Shining Knuckle, his increasing desperation hastening it so that it smacked into Spice Girl faster than it or her user can react to. Trish was blown back from the attack and slammed her head onto a wall. Rock entered Rage Run to phase behind Trish, then punched her twice in the back before a blue mist waved off him. He charged into his opponent, barraging her punches and kicks, then channeling a mass of Chi in both of his palms and blasted it at Trish's face. She flipped back from the impact of the attack, face-planting onto the cement; she tried to get up, but Rock stomped on her back, then punted her away. He flung an enhanced Reppuuken and it dissipated into Spice Girl. Trish, though she was in pain, glanced up and found Rock's eyes glowing red from before. The Result (May change) (Plays Results Track) '''Boomstick: Aw... why didn't they kill each other?' Wiz: No clue, but more importantly, we have to bring up how Trish Una won. This is actually a lot closer than what you might think. While Rock is the stronger and more skilled fighter out of the two, he didn't account for one, crucial factor: A Stand. Boomstick: Since Rock didn't have a Stand, he wouldn't be able to see Spice Girl, so anytime he wanted to get in close and attack, he'd wouldn't be able to do without Spice Girl pounding on him. But Wiz, what about Rock's Chi? Wiz: Chi is spiritual in nature, and since Stands are the physical manifestations of one's own soul and psychological energy, Chi would correspond with them. However, Rock's Chi isn't at the point where's he on another plane of existence nor is it potent enough for him to outright see Stands. At most, Rock would be able to sense a strong aura around Trish, but that's about it. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Spice Girl can punch faster than the eye could track, wearing Rock down to the point where a single power blow could take him out. Wiz: Speaking of which, both have lived through their fair share of insane situations, but Trish actually edges Rock out in durability. Comparing her survival against King Crimson to Rock's encounter with a laser blast, not only would Trish's experience be more traumatizing, it would also be more fatal, made evident by the fact that she needed the help of two allies to make it out alive. Since King Crimson is strong enough to turn a person into a bloody paste, it's safe to say that it's physical force is almost equal to that of a missile's. Boomstick: Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, Rock's near-death experience with the laser blast is actually less impressive than enduring a punch from King Crimson, since Rock also had a body-shield in the form of an unlucky Billy Kane. But what really matters is that sexy, blond lady! Wiz: Not entirely, but sure. Rock's special moves and Desperation Moves actually equal Spice Girl's softening ability, but since neither fighter isn't as experienced as others, it's almost a stalemate between abilities. Rock does hold more fighting experience than Trish since he fought and won in a tournament, but it isn't enough to grant him the status of a veteran, like Terry Bogard. Sure, Trish isn't a fighter herself, but she did had help in the form of an invisible guardian spirit that can verbally communicate and advise her mid-fight. Boomstick: Not to mention that Spice Girl's ability can be used for more than what many would think, so Trish is capable of protecting herself, and countering some of Rock's attacks given the chance. And while the softened shields that Trish creates can be disputed as not to be as strong as an actual diamond, it's still tough enough to stomach Rock's attacks. Hell, if it can hold off a grown Notorious B.I.G for a good amount of time, then I'm pretty sure it can endure a Reppuuken or two. Or five. Or ten. Or-''' Wiz: Even if Rock was able to get close to Trish, her knowledge of self-defence would be more than enough to suffice. She's no martial artist, but it's safe to say that she would know the basic of combat, having grown up surrounded by gangsters and criminals. Even then though, he'd have to get past her Stand, and because Spice Girl is powerful enough to eradicate a plane's cockpit within seconds and Rock's a trained martial artist, his hand-to-hand approach would only work into Trish's favour. '''Boomstick: Plus, his Raging Storm is stated to not be as powerful as his father's, so his trump card pales in comparison to the talking Stand of soft substances. His Desperation Moves are strong, but not as strong as something like Sticky Fingers or King Crimson. In the end, it looks like this plate of Rock Howard was over-spiced. Wiz: That was a bad pun, even for you. The winner is Trish Una! Next Time! [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blob_vs._Snorlax Fat. Just fat everywhere. Oh, and fists.] (Shoutout to Commander Ghost for the awesome Intro GIFs!) RANDOM VOTING POLLS! Who (in your opinion) do you think will win? Rock Howard (King of Fighters/Fatal Fury) Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo) Which is the better signature ability? Rock's Raging Storm Trish's Spice Girl Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles